1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an evaluation apparatus of a hub unit, and an evaluating method of the hub unit, which evaluates whether or not damage of the hub unit is present, and also, evaluates a sort of damage.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an abnormal event detecting apparatus for a hub unit has been proposed (JP-A-11-248524). The above-described abnormal event detecting apparatus for the hub unit compares an amount with a predetermined value so as to detect an abnormal event, while the amount is defined by that an averaged value of output vibrations produced based upon outputs of a strain gauge mounted on a fixed wheel of the hub unit is changed from a reference value.
However, although the above-described abnormal event detecting apparatus for the hub unit is capable of detecting increases in temperatures which are caused by overloads given to bearings and deteriorations in bearings, this conventional abnormal event detecting apparatus cannot simply determine sorts of damage from each other made in the hub unit.
On the other hand, it is required for such a hub unit abnormal event detecting apparatus capable of judging sorts of damage made in hub units in a simpler manner.